The Other Species In This Wonderous Galaxy
An outdated reference guide shown to some hanar in the early stages of their acclimatisation to worlds outside the Illuminated Primacy. It deals mainly in generalisations that are often unflattering. The translated versions have much of the deeper meanings removed. New editions of the book merely add new species, instead of fixing the inaccuracies. Excerpts Asari This is an asari. They are without doubt the most powerful species in the galaxy. All asari are biotics and female. They have the ability to give child with any species. Interbreeding is seen as a form of incest. Asari live for galactic standard years, an age rivalled only by those hanar that were around with the Enkindlers a lot of early stories, hanar that actually interacted with the Enkindlers were blessed with long lives. They grow over three phases. They are most vulgar in their Maiden phase, where their energy has not been tempered by time. A Maiden asari will most likely be seen spinning around a pole with very little, if anything, on, for other species' apparent enjoyment. Or, they will be with 'mercenary companies', untrustworthy sorts whose only loyalty is to money. The next phase is the Matron phase, where their sexual activity is actually focused towards breeding. Asari appear to be attractive to all species, and, as mentioned above, will attempt to mate with any sapient creature, for that enables them to bear an asari child. Whether the 'father' has to be sapient, or even sentient is unknown. The final stage is the Crone stage this is called the Matriarch stage, but 'Crone' is a closer translation to the word used in the original text. At this point, one may find an asari distant and cold. Every father of their children is most likely dead (unless krogan, if an asari can bring themselves that low), and their children have all gone off into the big, wide galaxy. When interacting with this species, try and bear in mind which stage one is dealing with. A Maiden or Matron may attempt to mate with you, either for pleasure or as a father for their children. A Crone will most likely be distant, but be respectful, as she has seen much of the galaxy Turian This is a turian. They are the latest addition to the Citadel Council, might have been updated since the ascension of humanity, then again it might not have been as thanks to their efforts in the Krogan Rebellions. They operate on a strict hierarchy and all must join the military before they are considered citizens. As such, this has lead to a homogenised culture where things like duty and honour are praised. Some turians say they are 'separatists'. These are deviants in society and are most likely untrustworthy anarchists. The turians are about as aggressive as krogan, but their sharper minds allow them to be more controlled, precise and clever about their tendency towards violence. As with all species that have this aggression, this can lead to them doing rash things. If meeting with a turian, remember that they lead double lives. They may appear to be proper when talking face-to-face, but once they are off duty, they are allowed to fornicate and be intoxicated, even if on a ship. Do not accept any meal from a turian. The amino acids in their foods are toxic to a hanar. Human This is a human. They are the latest addition to the species of the Citadel. They proved their rashness by blindly going through Mass Relays with little heed to the dangers that may have been on the other side, and acted indignant when they were scolded is the literal translation by the turians. Like - A Type Of Fast-Growing Fungus Found In The Sub-Tropical Regions Of Kahje That Can Destroy Entire Neighbourhoods In Weeks, humans have managed to enter all levels of galactic society surprising quickly, so it is entirely likely that one will encounter a human. Humans are the most obviously fractured society, and will find any reason to back up their own opinions, no matter how ill-conceived. As they are so new to the Citadel, many still are unsure how to react to other species, many of them having large entitlement issues. Passive-aggressive hostility should be expected. Krogan This is a krogan. Hundreds of years ago they fought against our esteemed friends on the Council. As such, they were sterilised by the salarians and the turians with the Genophage. Now, only a few children in a thousand survive. Unlike the sterilisation of a NAME - A Meat Giving Animal That Is Noticeably Pacified By Sterilisation, krogan are still extremely violent creatures. They are bloodthirsty and impulsive, incapable of thinking ahead by more than a few hours. Unlike most other species in the galaxy, krogan are incapable of attachment to anything that isn't their weapon. This may be part of the reason why their species is going extinct, as they do not care for their children. Try to keep one's nerve when dealing with krogan. They generally speak improperly at the best of times, and become easily angered. If one thinks of them as the worst kind of impolite normally, when in a bloodrage they can be as - 'Devils' Closest Translation. OOC Notes All text is the work of CDN member "Haseri". Category:Books Category:Illuminated Primacy